Carey's Mansion for SegaRare Characters Seeing Steve
by videogamenerd123
Summary: After being beat by Conker and Cassidy, Terry decides to iagine a Sega/Rare Character herself to beat up Conker while Terry beats up Cassidy. Steve is sent out to smash Conker, but Conker realizes he's working for Terry. So, Conker tries to get Steve before Steve tries to get Conker.


Cassidy came out of the school building after the ending bell has rung. Instead of riding her bike, she is walking home. She didn't realize it, but Terry was sitting on a bench.

Terry: Run.

Cassidy: Terry? What are you doing here?

Terry: RUN.

Cassidy: Oh my god Why do you keep saying that?

Terry: *raising her fists* RUN! NOW!

Cassidy: Oh…

After that conversation, Cassidy started running for her life. Cassidy used her phone to call Conker. Conker picked up his phone and answered.

Conker: *on the phone*Hey, what's up, Cassidy?

Cassidy: *on the phone*I need help here!

Conker put his phone down and looked out of the window and saw Terry chasing Cassidy.

Conker: (to himself) Terry, this is really starting to get old!

Cassidy found a fence and attempted to climb it. But, her backpack was weighing her down, unnabling her to climb. Then, Terry caught Cassidy and pulled her down from the fence.

Cassidy: Alright Terry, give me your worst.

Terry: With pleasure! *preparing a fist* Now, this'll only hurt for a second.

Conker came up to Terry.

Conker: Not if I could help it!

Terry: *sees Conker*HEY!

Conker: Hello!

Then, Conker starts to climb onto Terry.

Conker: Terry, this is getting old!

Terry: YOU! *punches her leg*

Conker: Now, this'll only hurt for a second.

Terry: C'mere! *punches her back*

Conker: It's so cute how you're so stupid.

Terry: QUIT IT! *punches her stomach*

Conker: I'm up here! You'll never catch me, though!

Terry: STOP YOU! *punches her head then passes out*

Cassidy: Wow. That was awesome, Conker!

Conker: Oh c'mon, it's so simple! Wanna get some root beer?

Cassidy: Totally!

Conker and Cassidy started walking off.

Cassidy: When is Terry ever gonna learn that she'll never win?

Conker: Yeah, when it's two against one, you just can't lose.

Terry is still ko'd and two dream bubbles came above her head. One had Conker in and the other one had Cassidy in it.

Cassidy: Say Conker?

Conker: Yeah, Cassidy?

Cassidy: It is a good thing that there is only one of Terry and two of us.

Conker: Yes, that is good that there is only one of Terry and two of us.

Cassidy: Yes, if there were two of her, we would sure be in trouble.

Terry started snoring.

Conker: What was that?

Cassidy: I said if there were two of her, we would be in trouble.

Conker: I didn't quite catch that.

Cassidy: I SAID IF THERE WAS TWO OF HER, IT WOULD BE BAD FOR US!

Conker: YES, THAT WOULD BE BAD FOR US!

Cassidy: WHAT?

Conker: I SAID—I SAID THAT—I SAID—(angerly) AAAAAHHHH! (to Terry)HEY YOU, ARE YOU GETTING ANY OF THAT?

Terry: *snore* two *snore* of me *snore* one of…*snore*

Conker: Man, she's just as a big dunce when she sleeps than she is in real life!

Cassidy: Hey, you thirsty?

Conker: Wanna get some root beer?

Cassidy: Totally!

Terry: *wakes up* That's it! I need… Root beer!

Then, a floating root beer pops out of nowhere.

Root beer: Hi! I love you!

Terry grabs the root beer and drinks it as it screams bloody murder. Then, Terry realized something.

Terry: *gets up* If there were two of me, That's it! If I could get to Cassidy, I gotta get rid of Conker and I have to create a Sega/Rare character. Now, must concentrate… concentrate… concentrate! It's no use, it's too hard! I need something strong, buff, and heartless to destroy Conker.

Just then, a Tediz Demolisher(old war form) show up behind Terry.

Terry: COOL! Now for a name… I know! How 'bout Steve? Steve is an evil name! Plus, you kinda look like a Steve. You like that, Steve?

Steve: Steve… I like it!

Terry: Ok, time to do what you're created to do… SMASH CONKER! You got it?!

Steve: Yeah, Yeah! SMASH CONKER!

Terry: That's my boy! Now, go get Conker! This is gonna be so rad!

Steve: *holds out an apple*I got Conker right here!

Terry: That was fast!

Steve: SMASH CONKER! *bites the apple*

Terry: What?...

Steve: mmm! Conker tastes delicious!

Terry: *takes apple*Gimme that! First of, this is NOT Conker, this is an apple! Second, *crushes apple* THIS IS SMASHING CONKER! SEE? CRASH! SMUSH! CHOKE!

Steve: Oh!

Terry: Now, come on!

Terry and Steve start walking to the mansion and looked through a window and saw Conker, Cassidy, and Banjo sitting on the foyer stairs and drinking root beer.

Terry: *point to Conker* That is Conker!

Steve: Oh!

Terry: Now you know what he looks like, now you know what to do.

Steve: SMASH CONKER TO BITS!

Terry: *sniff* That's my boy!

Conker, Cassidy, and Banjo heard loud knocks on the door.

Cassidy: (to Conker) You get it!

Conker: No, You get it! Dang it! *gets up* OK! I'm coming!

Conker opened the door and Steve fell as he entered.

Mr. Mosbey: Must've been recently abandoned.

Maddie: What's your name?

Steve: I'm Steve.

Banjo: (to Conker and Cassidy) I don't trust that guy!

Conker: What do you mean?

Banjo: First of all, his face has an expression for "I'm going to kill you!". And second, he has a bazooka on his back, who carries one around?

Cassidy: Let's just give this guy a chance though, he could be nice. I mean besides the stitches, the expression on his face, and his bazooka that looks very realistic.

Conker: Whatever, Banjo! C'mon, Cass!

Conker and Cassidy walked towards Steve as Banjo still didn't trust him.

Conker: Hey, Steve! This is my friend, Cassidy. And I'm Conker.

Steve: Conker?!

Steve pounces on Conker and pins him to the ground.

Conker: What the? What gives?!

Steve: *fist in the air* This'll only hurt for a second.

Conker: Wait… Say that again?

Steve: I said this'll only hurt for a second.

Conker thought about Terry and Steve saying the same phrase.

Maddie: C'mon, Steve! Let me give you the grand tour.

Conker: *gets up* NO! I mean, I wanna give Steve the grand tour.

Maddie: You sure you're cool with this, Conker?

Conker: Anything for a new friend of mine.

Steve: Yeah, Conker is my friend. *growls*

Conker: *gulp* Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

Terry peeked in a window.

Terry: *laughs evily* Steve.

Meanwhile, Cassidy is outside raking the leaves into a neat pile.

Cassidy: Finally!

Kazooie: *jumps in the leaf pile* Kazooie!

Cassidy: Oh brother! Kazooie, I just fixed this pile.

Kazooie just ignored her and kept rolling around. Terry grabbed Cassidy's rake.

Terry: Yes? Now, where were we? Oh yeah! *pounces on Cassidy*

Conker and Steve walk up to a ginormous bee hive.

Conker: This is the bee hive. This is where we get our honey from.

Steve: Mmm! That honey sure looks good! Wait… NO! MUST SMASH CONKER TO BITS!

Conker: WHAT?! (thinking and showed an evil smile on his face) But first, don't you wanna try some of this sweet, fresh, golden honey?

Steve: It looks so good… MUST SMASH CONKER TO ITTY-BITTY BITS!

Conker: (to himself) Gotta do something!

Conker takes a handful of honey and shoves it into Steve's mouth. Steve licks his lips.

Steve: Mmm! This honey is so good!

Conker: Ya like it, huh? Want more?

Steve: HECK YEAH!

Conker: Let me fill you in on a little tid-bit, the bees'll give you more honey only if you dance and sing at the top of your lungs. Now, get in there and sing and dance for that honey!

Steve runs into the hive's door like a crazed maniac and starts to dance and sing at the top of his lugs. But little did he know, that only got him stung by the bees.

Steve: OW! OW! OW! OW!

Conker didn't do anything except laughing and rolling on the ground.

Conker: Dancing and singing at the top of his lungs, my foot!

Banjo walks up to Conker.

Banjo: What's so funny?

Conker: Uhh… I heard the funniest joke… How many Terrys does it take to screw in a light bulb? Who cares? She lost her idea bulb! Hahahaha.

Banjo: That is funny! Well, I'll see ya later!

After Banjo left, Conker started laughing and rolling on the ground again because of Steve getting hurt. Meanwhile, Terry is pinning Cassidy to the ground.

Cassidy: No! Please! Not that!

Terry spits on Cassidy's face, causing her to scream.

Cassidy: AAAAAAAHHHHH!

Conker and Steve head to an aquarium area. Steve is covered in bee stings.

Conker: This is the mansion's aquarium. See? All the clear blue, no brown. Not even a hint of conker brown.

Steve: Conker? MUST SMASH CONKER!

Conker: WAIT! Don't you wanna feed the aquatic animals first?

Steve: Feed them?

Conker: *on a ladder* Yeah, c'mon!

Steve: I hope I'm not gonna get stung by jellyfish like I got stung by those bees.

Conker: Of course not! The jellyfish have been removed from the tank last week. Let me show ya how it's done. First, you take a dead fish, and you feed it to the bigger fish. Got it?

Steve: Yes!

Steve tosses a few dead fish into the water and watches the bigger fish eat them.

Steve: You know, this ain't so bad after all. I don't see how bad you are. Except… MUST SMASH CONKER!

Steve accidentally slips and falls into the pool. And a ginormous fish catches Steve with his mouth and goes underwater. Conker looked like he was going to laugh. Then, the giant fish spits Steve out and send him flying.

Giant Fish: Good god, man! That food was horrible!

Conker: Don't worry, I'll tell that to Mr. Mosbey and Batula.

Giant Fish: Thanks!

Back with Cassidy, Terry grabs her underwear and gives Cassidy a wedgie.

Cassidy: No, no, no, no! AAAAHHH!

Conker and Steve went to the unicorn stables.

Conker: This is our mythical equestrian center.

Steve: Really? You're going to show me a bunch of ponies?

Conker: This is the only animal zoo we have left.

Steve: Yeah, a bunch of girlie ponies.

Conker: Just so you know, they really like it when you call them that. Especially Joe, Butch, and BB Gun.

Steve: So?

Conker: Just go in!

Steve: Fine!

Steve enters the gates of the equestrian center and starts to insult the unicorns.

Steve: Hey all you girlie horses! You're all prissy, glittery, and rainbow – brained! Look at you with your pretty rainbow mane! And flowers on your butts!

Joe: So, yous think we girlie, eh? We'll see 'bout dat!

Then, all the unicorns started chasing Steve as he screams at the top of his lungs. Conker starts laughing and rolling on the ground. He accidentally dropped his bazooka and the unicorns started to stomp on it. The bazooka is in pieces and Steve got onto his knees.

Steve: My bazooka… It's destroyed!

Conker stopped laughing and walked to Steve.

Conker: All right, man, had enough? I know who you're working for—Hey, what's wrong?

Steve: My beautiful bazooka is destroyed… NOOOOOOOOOO!

Steve's cries of agony echoed loud enough even for Terry and Cassidy to hear it. Conker stared to feel guilty.

Conker: Man, what have I done?

Terry tried to twist Cassidy's legs with hers.

Cassidy: C'mon, Terry! Is that the best you got—OW!

Terry and Cassidy heard the echoing sound.

Terry: Ahh, the sweet war cry of victory.

Conker found another bazooka very similar to Steve's and placed it in front of him.

Steve: Whaddya want?!

Conker: I'm sorry for treating you like dirt. I just wanted to get you before you tried to get me.

Steve: Well yeah, it was pretty stupid of me to do that, but I'm made to—

Conker: "SMASH CONKER!" I know.

Steve: I'm made to smash, but now I have nothing to smash.

Terry came to Steve while dragging Cassidy by her hair.

Terry: STEVE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Don't you remember? He is the enemy!

Steve: But Conker gave me a brand new bazooka.

Conker: *helping Cassidy up* You ok, Cassidy?

Cassidy: Yeah, I'm fine.

Terry: You're just as bad as them. You're weak, worthless, and lame!

Steve: Y'know what, Terry? I don't like your attitude, or your taste in clothes. Conker is a nice guy unlike you! Y'know what's weak, worthless, and lame? YOU ARE! If you want me to smash, I'LL SMASH YOU!

Steve threw Terry into the aquarium. Terry got caught in the mouth of a big fish, who spat her out and sent her flying into the unicorn stable and landed onto a unicorn.

Terry: *petting* Thanks for breaking my fall, you sissy horse.

Then, the unicorn kicked Terry into the bee hive. The bees inside started stinging Terry as she ran outside and started running away.

Conker & Cassidy: Relax, it'll only hurt for a week!

Conker, Cassidy, and Steve started laughing.

Steve: Y'know, you guys ain't so bad after all! *hugs Conker and Cassidy*

Conker: Love… Hurts.

The End.


End file.
